The Hybrid
by Adolphus
Summary: Harry Potter is a Werewolf, Vampire and Wizard Hybrid. Changed at a young age, read how the first of his kind takes to Hogwarts. Full Summary inside.
1. Introduction

**Summary:** The Potter family held a curse, and upon murder or accidental death that they are involved in, the Potter's turn into werewolves. Harry is taking a shortcut home when a witch performs the Immortality spell on him, with the help of another. However when he completed the transition, he became a hyrbid. Scared, the witch frantically binded the vampire side of him. Enraged, Harry killed her and when she died so did the bounding spell. One year later, Harry is in the physical form of a lithe and athletic seventeen year-old.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Changes:** AU, Vampire/Werewolf Harry, think of the hybrids, werewolves and vamps from the Vampire Diaries series and the Originals.

0

**...~][oOo][~...**

**The Hybrid**

**...~][oOo][~...**

0

"You fucking bloody freak! You're a curse on this Earth boy!" jeered a fat, ugly walrus like man with bushy eyebrows, mustache and waxy hair, slicked backwards. The fat walrus' name is Vernon Dursley.

A small huddle whimpered as his Uncle made his opinion known by stamping on his left arm and snapping the bone. Young Harry Potter screeched in pain, only to be roughly yanked up into a standing position and doused in cold water. He shivered and stopped screeching. Vernon then threw moth-eaten blankets on the boy before heading upstairs to the kitchen.

Vernon ate a full meal consisting of food from the local chippy (If you don't understand this term then google it), fat and an unhealthy drink of coca cola. His son had a sausage dinner while his wife had a kebab meal. He just had good ol' fashioned fish and chips.

Dudley, his son, belched appreciatively before going to the freezer and retrieving an ice cream and a bag of cold pea's. Dudley then waddled down to the basement and sneered at the little boy, his cousin Harry. Dudley ripped the wrapper of the pea's and then threw them upon the wet boy. Harry let loose a startled yelp at the coldness before he blacked out.

0

Harry woke with a start. He hadn't had that dream since he had become what he truly is. An abomination against nature. That was nearly four years ago and he remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Harry was walking to his Aunt and Uncle's home, taking a shortcut through the forest near it. He heard rustling and paused. He also heard whispering voices. Scared, Harry bolted, running down the dirt path._

_A bolt of green light missed him by inches and he sped up. Lot's of light green bolts shot at him until one managed to clip his ankle, sending him down to the floor in the same running pose he had used when said bolt had hit him._

_A beautiful young woman stood with a dark complexion and dark hair that cascaded down her back and curled at the bottom. She stood with an elderly woman with short grey hair as they observed the boy. The elder nodded and the younger woman grabbed the boy and pulled him along, muttering something under her breath as Harry's vision darkened._

_0_

_When he came to, Harry was served some food, laced with the younger woman's blood, and once he had eaten, the women had let him get cleaned. Unbeknownst to him, the older woman was descendant of a Wiccan ancestry and performed the Immortality spell on him, using the blood of the phoenix mixed with its own tears for immortality and the blood of the younger woman. _

_However, unknown to them, Harry was descended from a long line of wizards with the werewolf gene, which activated when they killed for the first time._

_The side of effects of using something so pure of light however, made Harry weakened by any and all phoenixes he came into contact with. Their tears defended people from compulsion and he had to be invited into a house before he could get past the barrier that keeps vampires out._

_When Harry exited the bathroom, the younger woman stabbed him with a knife in the heart, removed the dagger and waited for him to awake. Meanwhile the elder witch was in the middle of making a daylight ring for the nine year-old child as her assistant willingly gave her blood to the newborn vampire, once he had awoken._

_Harry opened his eyes and could see everything. It was clearer, brighter and very easy to see everything. His sense of smell was astonishing; he smelt the forest outside the door as well as the food from the kitchen. The young woman dragged him outside and considering the nightfall, she slit her wrist with the dagger._

_The smell of blood was intoxicating and he felt his mouth water at the sensational smell. His teeth sharpened and his eyes became bright emerald with the black around it as he bit down on the woman's wrist. She moaned at the bite and Harry greedily sucked the blood from her wrist before biting her neck savagely and continuing to drain the young woman of all her blood._

_When her body was drained from blood Harry felt his limbs snap and break, starting with his legs. Harry howled in pain and thrashed about. The elder woman gasped and muttered "Monster,"_

_Harry growled as she blasted him into a wall and performed a binding spell. When she was finished, Harry shot at her and started to suck her blood. Obviously shocked, the woman did nothing but stand still and be drunk dry._

_Harry smirked as she fell to the floor and wiped his mouth._

_0_

Harry shook his head as he got dressed of the flashback. He pulled on his dark blue denim jeans and white sneakers, before pulling on a long white t-shirt on. Harry, on his way out, grabbed the black leather jacket on the wall before grabbing his keys and walking out of his modest two-story house.

He knew exactly what he was. A hybrid. The first ever werewolf/vampire/wizard. He was a rare species, and as such he could only sire wizards. Now, almost 11 years-old, with the physicality of a young man, Harry walked to his 67' Shelby GT-500 that he himself charmed to fly.

When he started the V8 engine, Harry remembered the witch who taught him when he was over in America, Katie Parker. Katie was a powerful witch and had taught him everything he knew, including other types of magic. He then remembered his Marine instructor; Andy Savanth. Savanth was a former veteran in the ending years of the Vietnam war. He taught him hand-to-hand as well as flying. Savanth also taught him in weapons combat. His last instructor was a hybrid like himself, Klaus. Klaus taught him about the Originals and hybrids, vampires and werewolves.

And at age 10, Harry had left to travel the world for a year. And now, Harry had a job, was something of a playboy and just enjoyed to take the piss out of everything and one. And now, at age eleven Harry was driving back to England after a short while in Miami.

Harry flew high up in the clouds before flying to the island that he inherited with the death of Katie. Harry would be turning eleven the next day and would be getting his Hogwarts letter. Harry smirked as he casually pulled his car into a steep nose dive. He twisted and turned as the car responded to his every thought. Just before he hit the ground, Harry leveled out and touched down on the gravel path leading to his large, futuristic and modern house. (Tony Stark's Malibu house.)

Harry turned the car off and got out, beeping the lock on. Harry then walked to the front door and placed his palm on the door knob. The locking system he had was one of a kind; as it drew blood from his palm, whilst confirming his status as a hybrid. Without both components, anyone trying to break in would be transported to the top of Mt. Pinatubo.

Harry waited for the door to open, and when it did he walked through and straight to his garage/workshop. Harry clapped his hands and his old friend woke up.

"Hello sir, welcome home." said the voice of his AI, DAMON. "And it is very good to see you again, sir." The old wise voice of his old butler sounded.

Harry smirked. "I know DAMON. By the way, if I get any letters or anything then tell me." Harry said as he activated his computer and brought up the wards around his property. "Also, if it can't get through the wards, then let it in. I mean it DAMON." Harry said as he continued to work.

"Yes sir." was the robotic reply. "Do I have complete control of the wards?" asked DAMON.

"Yeah, just don't go hyperactive with them." responded Harry with a smile on his face. If DAMON was human, Harry knew there would be an innocent look on the face of his old butler.

0

Harry groaned when he opened his eyes, head throbbing as he grasped it. When he focused on the world, he glanced at his Rolex, eyes widening in shock when he realised the time. It was now quarter-past ten in the morning. He had a banging headache and he knew that it was because of the party he went to last night. But he couldn't help it. And looking around he noticed that it wasn't his room. None of the rooms in his house were flowery and peach coloured.

Glancing around, Harry noticed a pictured and stood to grasp it. It was a picture of a hot young London woman he had met last night and by the looks of things, had hit off with pretty good. But alas, Harry never dated because of his real age. He stood, and started to pull on his designer clothes consisting of italian black shoes, dark blue jeans and a dark blue polo shirt, the clothes he changed into for the party.

He then sneaked out of the window and looked around for his car before remembering that he had apparated over to the party. Spinning on his heel, Harry appeared in his bathroom and immediately threw up.

Harry spat the bile from his mouth when he finished and wiped it. Harry stood and walked to the kitchen where he made himself a glass of water and a full english breakfast. When he drank the water and dry swallowed two paracetamol, Harry poured himself some black coffee and started to dig into his food with vigor.

"Sir," said DAMON, "an owl has flew into the wards. It may be your Hogwarts letter." The voice of DAMON made Harry's head snap up at the word Hogwarts, so fast it clicked and he immediately winced in pain.

"You know what to do DAMON." Harry said, rubbing his neck with a bemused expression on his face. After a moment or two, a dark brown barn owl flew through the open door and landed on his computer screen.

Harry extended a hand for the letter which the owl offered with its leg. Taking the parchment, Harry turned it over from the seal side to the recipient's name.

_Harry Potter,_

_Potter's House_

_Number 7,_

_Beachland_

Harry then unsealed the letter and skimmed through it quickly;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry then placed the letter to one side before reading through the shopping list.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Harry looked up at the bird, fed it some bacon and hastily wrote a reply.

_Dear Hogwarts,_

_I am delighted to inform you that I will be able to attend Hogwarts, however I do recommend that we schedule a meeting sometime before September 1st._

_I hope you have a pleasant day,_

_Harry Potter_

Satisfied with the response, Harry sealed it and gave it to the owl who then promptly flew out the window.

"Oh for fucks sake!" exclaimed Harry. "Stupid bloody pigeon had a shite." The poo of the bird dribbled down his computer screen.

0

Harry opened the door to his wine cellar and walked over to a big fridge, opening said big fridge and retrieving a blood bag. Popping one open, Harry started to drink whilst closing the fridge door and heading toward the door, which he promptly closed.

"Sir, four men are trying to break through the wards." said DAMON. Harry blinked. They'd gotten over fast.

"Let 'em in DAMON, I'm expecting them." replied Harry drinking the rest of his blood bag and throwing it in the bin. Harry sat down on the couch and felt the four wizards pass through the wards.

"DAMON?" asked Harry as he casually flipped the channel to the news. "Teleport them into the living room."

"Of course, sir." said DAMON in his monotone voice.

A bright flash of white light appeared as well as a bang as the group broke the sound barrier. Harry looked at them and immediately noticed an old man, whom he assumed to be Albus Dumbledore. Glancing around, one of the younger men had greasy hair and a long hooked nose, with a face that said he doesn't want to be here, presumably with present company.

The other man looked very aristocratic and defined. He had an air of arrogance around him and he had a dog like grin on his face. The other man however was staring at Harry and Harry stared back. They were identical. It seems as everyone noticed as muted gasps and shocked looks appeared on their faces.

"Hello." said the old man. "My name is Albus Dumbledore." he gestured loosely to the other men. "These are teachers at our school, Hogwarts."

"Severus Snape." sneered the greasy one. Harry raised an eyebrow at the grown man before averting his eyes in a dismissing gesture.

"Sirius Black." said the handsome man with a grin on his face and his posture practically screamed 'do-you-know-who-I-am?'

The third slacked his jaw and Harry met his eyes neutrally. Finally he said, "Are you just going to stand there and gape or are you going to introduce yourself."

"Says you." sneered Snape. Harry raised his brow.

"James Potter." the look-a-like said hastily. Harry nodded at him and then looked at the greasy bastard.

"Yes, however considering, if my math is right, which it always us, I am the only person to request a meeting with the Headmaster before the term began then I thought it would be fairly obvious whom I am." Harry responded calmly with an amused smirk on his face. The man glared at him.

"Just say it anyway." twinkled Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter." said Harry as James' body hit the floor with a dull thunk.

"What I need to speak to you about may be troubling, however my sources tell me that you accepted a werewolf way back when, and I was hoping for the same treatment." Harry cut right into the chase.

Dumbledore merely smiled and raised an eyebrow in response. Snape and Black were viewing the seen sneering and smirking, respectively, at the unconscious body of James Potter.

"I am a werewolf/wizard/vampire hybrid. The first of my kind." Harry explained. Dumbledore's eye brows shot up and Severus Snape found himself smirking a smug smirk at the unconscious bodies of his rivals during school and bitter enemies later through life.

"Oh?" asked Dumbledore a kind smile in place. "What is your diet?" he asked calmly. Harry smiled and proceeded to tell him.

"My diet is human blood from a blood bag-" (One quick explanation of Snape made the old man nod in understanding) "-and human food. I can drink anything, alcohol, water liquids. So long as I am on a healthy diet of blood my body functions pretty normally." Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.

"And how, Mr. Potter, are you seventeen?" asked Dumbledore, which led to Harry explaining how he came to be and what happened just like he remembered.

When he finished Dumbledore nodded and informed him that he was still welcome for as long he took the blood bags. Then he and Snape left with the unconscious bodies of the two men. When they were gone, Harry placed the wards up.

"DAMON, did you run their blood?" asked Harry as he sat down in his chair.

"Yes sir, the one that introduced himself as James Potter's blood and DNA matched with yours 99.5%." responded DAMON.

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. So the game changes.

0

Hello, not too shit is it? It was stuck in my head for weeks and I just couldn't stop. Soon I'll upload the first chapters of the stories that I can't finish so you can read 'em and possibly adopt them.

Adolphus


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary:** The Potter family held a curse, and upon murder or accidental death that they are involved in, the Potter's turn into werewolves. Harry is taking a shortcut home when a witch performs the Immortality spell on him, with the help of another. However when he completed the transition, he became a hyrbid. Scared, the witch frantically binded the vampire side of him. Enraged, Harry killed her and when she died so did the bounding spell. One year later, Harry is in the physical form of a lithe and athletic seventeen year-old.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Changes:** AU, Vampire/Werewolf Harry, think of the hybrids, werewovles and vamps from the Vampire Diaries series and the Originals.

0

**...~][oOo][~...**

**The Hybrid**

**...~][oOo][~...**

0

Harry drove down Leadenhall Market and pulled to a stop in a parking space. Harry turned his engine off and looked at the dingy pub. He hesitantly exited the car and walked to the pub, slipping inside. Harry took a moment to look around before all the scents hit his nose. Harry felt bile rising in his throat before he waved his hand and he couldn't smell anything.

Smirking slightly, Harry walked out the pub into the small alley, before tapping the several bricks and waiting for the gateway to open. Once it did, Harry walked in and paused to look at the signs.

'First I'll go the bank then get the books, my clothes, get a new wadrobe, magical and then get a wand.' thought Harry before walking to the large bank.

Harry looked at the goblin guards and ignored the poetic warning and walked into the bank. Harry's bright eyes darted around the tellers, looking for the shortest queue and found it at the end.

Harry waited with his hands folded and twirled his bulky daylight ring around his right middle finger. (Think the Gilbert ring with a phoenix insignia on it.)

"Next!" barked a goblin. Harry blinked once before wlaking over.

"I wish to withdraw money from my vault." said Harry as he took out his key and placed it on the table. The Goblin took the key and stared at it before shouting; 'Gornuk!'

A small goblin walked over and beckoned Harry to follow him. Gornuk and Harry walked to the carts. Harry climbed in one and it shot off at one speed only. Eventually it stopped at Vault 559 and Harry climbed out. Walking forward, Harry placed his hand on the door and he felt his hand prick, drawing blood.

The Vault door opened with a slight creak and Harry stepped in. The room was plain, it had glass trunks full of galleons and held an exstensive library filled with witches grimoires and several ancient tomes. In the centre held the book he had found hidden in the wild under extremelly powerful wards. The Book of Magic.

Focusing on his surroundings, Harry liberated a fair amount of gold and walked out of the Vault. Gornuk grunted at him and soon they sped off to the surface. When he exited the cart, Harry froze. James Potter and his wife, Lily and their children, twins Marcus and Connor were standing talking to the receptionist. Harry's bright eyes narrowed in on the boy elder than the twins but was the perfect blend of James and Lily. He had dark aurben hair that was straight and a lanky body. Harry pursed his lips and tried to walk past. Unfortunately James spotted him.

"Hello Harry." said James with a small smile on his face. Harry nodded back.

"Mr Potter, Mrs Potter." said Harry nodding his head to them and ignoring their children. Lily smiled back nodding her head also as James frowned at being adressed so formally by his eldest son.

Harry paid him no mind and inclined his head. "My apologies," said Harry, "But I need to get my Hogwarts stuff." Harry smiled at them, "Have a pleasant day." Harry then turned on his heel and walked out to the sunlit streets of Diagon Alley. He blinked to adjust his eyes and continued on to Madam Malkins.

When Harry arrived he noticed a blond boy and a girl getting measured. Harry walked over and started to browse through the robes. He eventually chose acromantula silk and dragon hide items before walking over to the stool and stepping on it. Madam Malkins' assisstant switched with her to work on the blond boy.

The blond looked at him and sneered pompously. Harry ignored him and waited, like a statue, for the woman to finish her measurements for his robes. Harry waited patiently as the boy turned his eyes on the blond girl and started to drawl in a bored, monotone voice completely oblivious to the dark look the girl sent him. Malkin finished her measuring and smiled brightly at him.

"Hogwarts, finest robes, please madam." said Harry calmly to the unasked question. Malkin nodded with a confused look before going onto the back and retrieving some robes. "Also madam, I would like a new wardrobe for wizarding world." Harry continued after the woman measured the robes accurately, in a calm and collected, but confident power that held the promise of hidden power. Malkin nodded and Harry smirked.

Just as Malkin opened her mouth to speak the bell went off and a man with long platinum hair and a man with short cropped brown hair walked in, two beautiful blond ladies in tow. The men sneered at Harry like he was filth before walking to the blond children.

"Madam," said Harry making Malkin look at him, Harry smirked and used his compulsion. "As I have recently been re-introduced back into our proud society, I would appreciate it if you would let me have these robes...free of charge." Malkin's eyes diluted and Harry smirked when she nodded her head and continued, her work to relive the glares her customer had gotten.

When Malkin was finished, Harry hopped off the stool gracefully and shot the group a mocking look before turning on his heel and leaving, whistling a merry tune. Harry looked around a spotted a sign of a, presumed, bookstore; Flourish and Blotts. Harry started in a graceful walk toward the shop, dodging people or gentl pushing them away from him.

When he reached the store, Harry entered and immediately started on locating the texts he needed as well as several theories to magic and a few good books on the wizarding world culture, etique, etc. When Harry collected his purchases, he left and walked in the direction of the apothecary with a sigh as several smells shot at his nose, the closer he got to it. 'This is going to be a long day.' thought Harry as he entered the shop, holding his breath.

0

Harry grinned as he walked in the direction of Ollivander's and knew that this was the wand shop. After an agonising purchasing of school supplies, Harry had shrunken all his items and applied a lightweight charm to the packages. He had a certain gracefull stroll that he used to walk calmly to the shop. When he entered Harry spotted the group that he met in Gringotts albeit with two other men. The bell rung out and the group flickered their eyes toward him. Two sets of eyes held longing while one held amusement and the other shock. A young boy with bright orange hair shot him a sneer as did another boy but a girl roughly 10 or 9 years-old smiled at him in a friendly manner.

Harry inclined his head to the group and looked around the musty shop with a perfect balance of amusement and disinterest. Spotting a chair in the corner, Harry stepped gracefully over to it and elegantly sat down, withdrawing a galleon and flicking it in the air and seeing if what side it landed on. An agonising wait made Harry stand and leave the store. Harry ignored the stares from the group in the wand shop and walked toward a lone man.

"Excuse me," said Harry politely making the man look at him. "Do you know the location of a wand shop different to Ollivander's?" he asked as he locked eyes with the man, instinctively using compulsion.

"Yes," said the dark haired man in monotone. "In Knockturn Alley." Harry nodded.

"Would you be so kind to show me?" prompted Harry, watching in amusement as the mans pupils contained a glazed look. The man nodded and lead Harry to a shop and bowed before leaving. Harry looked up and the sign didn't dissapoint; 'Mason: Wandcrafter', the sign read. Harry flickered his bright eyes to the murky shop before he inhaled, exhaled and entered and noticed that upon the shelves were jars and blocks of wood, unlike Ollivander's which just held boxes. A man with no hair and a perfect shiny bald head stood behind a desk and held a wand up to eye level, inspecting it with an obsessive gleam in his eyes.

"Excuse me sir," said Harry, effectively breaking the man from his musings, dropping the wand on the desk. The man scowled at Harry's smirk and gruffly ripped the wand from the desk and hastily placed it in a box hazardly. Still smirking, Harry spoke in a crisp voice. "I am here for a wand, Ollivander's was full and I couldn't be bothered waiting any longer than required." said Harry. The man nodded, his extra chins jiggling with his movement.

"Well now, unlike Ollivander, who tries to match his wand to the purchaser, I make them unique to the purchaser." said the owner of the shop, Mason gruffly. Now this explained the jars of ingreedients and the random piles of wood.

Harry walked up and Mason picked the wand back up. Harry raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat pointedly. Mason jumped, once again dropping the wand.

"What boy?" Mason growled in exasperation, muttering under his breath; "Kids gonna give me a bleedin' heart attack!" The comment was meant to be unheard, but Harry's hybrid hearing caught it easily.

Harry ignored it and looked pointedly at the man, making the little man sweat. "Oh right!" exclaimed the man whilst slapping a hand over his round, bald head. "Just walk to each of the jars and place your hand over them. If you get a comforting feeling from them then bring the jar over here and then we'll start with the wood." explained the bald man.

Harry nodded once and walked to the jars. After he had placed his hands over all the jars, one full hour later, Harry walked over to the counter where he had placed three jars that he felt most comforting with.

One held fur and a tooth, another blood and the last was empty. Mason looked up at him then back at the jars, before his muddy eyes swiveled up to him again.

"Well my friend," he said finally, "you are the strangest customer I have ever had in this bloody shop, and I've had 'em all." Harry glared at him and looked down at the jars and back up in confusion. Almost as of he sensed Harry's confusion Mason elaborated further. "Werewolf fur and the canine of an Iberian Wolf." said Mason pointing at the first jar. "Original Vampire blood." he continued pointing at the bloody vial. "The last would require a decent sized pint of your blood." he finshed. Harry picked up the vial, looked back at Mason before shugging, removing the stopper and his jacket. Harry then bit into his arm and let the blood flow into the vial. Mason watched on in shock before he shook himself from his stupor. Harry allowed more than a pint of his blood into the vial.

Harry then placed the vial on the table before waiting for Mason to continue. "The same process with the wood, if you will." he said gruffly. Harry looked at the wood and strolled over. He ran his hands over all the blocks and came back with two; a jet black block and a warm gray block. Harry walked back over to the table and placed the wood down.

"Well, well, now." said Mason, almost gleefully as he rubbed his hands together. 'This guys mood swings are crazy,' thought Harry as the bald man finally locked eyes with him. "The black wood is from the tree of Ebony and the gray wood from the tree of Elder. Both powerful woods for a powerful wand." said Mason as he examined the wood. "If you wish to wait then I will be aproximately three hours." Mason spoke in a bored voice. Harry nodded but he knew he needed to feed.

"Maybe some other time perhaps." responded Harry as walked out the door. It didn't take long for Harry to find a good source of blood and quickly drained them dry. Harry then found another wizard whom he drank from.

The mans terrified eyes bored into his. "You weren't attacked, you slipped fell and blacked out. That is all you remember." The man dumbly repeated his last words before Harry delivered a solid left hook to the jaw, knocking the man out.

Harry then straightened and used his hybrid speed to appear in the Leaky Cauldron and ordered some food. He ate his food and felt eyes upon him. Glancing around he saw a drop dead gorgeous woman eyeing him seductively. Smirking confidently Harry walked over to her and compelled her to take him to her room. Three hours later, the woman (Caitlyn), was asleep with a happy smile on her face. Harry made sure to compel her to forget before getting dressed. As he pulled on his t-shirt, he couldn't help but feel so smug.

0

Harry whistled happily as he made his way to Mason's shop, gently pushing people put of his way as he walked with a certain spring in his step that practically screamed; 'I-just-had-sex-and-I-want-you-to-know-it!' Harry smirked and entered Knockturn Alley, heading in the direction of Mason's. He soon found the shop and entered to see Mason smiling proudly as he held a wand that was jet black with grey swirls around it. Harry walked forward and Mason turned to him.

"My friend," said Mason in exageration as he presented him the wand like a blacksmith would a sword. Harry smiled and grasped the wands handle and soon gasped as a feeling of warmth passed through him. "It is 14 inches exactly, with the wood containing your blood and the core being the Original blood, Werewolf fur and I don't know if you noticed but the curve at the bottom is the tooth." said Mason proudly.

Harry smiled and looked at Mason sadly before shooting over and grabbing him by the neck. "You will forget about me, and any interactions I had with you are to be forgotten." compelled Harry as Mason's eyes glazed over and he nodded. Harry chuckled in a sad way before he slapped Mason's cheek lightly. "Good man." Harry then zoomed out of the shop and out of Diagon Alley.

Harry zoomed all the way to his car and slowed down to human speed. He then opened the door, got in, closed it and then started the engine. Harry then looked at his wand and placed in the sun visor and pulled out of the parking spot and down the road. After a minute of driving, Harry pulled into a decently sized alleyway and activated the hovering button. Harry gained a pretty decent altitude before activating the flying button and drove in the direction of his home smirking at the thought of going to Hogwarts.

'It will be quite funny to see what people's reactions will be to my appearence,' thought Harry, his bright eyes lit up in mischevious amusement. 'Oh it will be so fun,' he mentally chuckled.

0

Hello! It took me a while to get the story down and sorry for the wait, I hope you think it was worth it!

Adolphus


End file.
